how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-85.238.175.194-20130604173924/@comment-85.238.175.194-20130610062813
its the best argument you can have, that tells me basically anything i need to know about you, you are a delusional shipper. you are not interpreting anything. you see what you want to see and ignore what you want to ignore (like the fact that the show already went out of its way to tell us that ted/robin = bad match). its not a twist, it means that from the outset the show has been lying to the audience (and that, kids, is how i met your aunt robin. aunt robin!). no your ending wouldnt be a twist, it would be a scam so basic and clumsy that it would work as a double insult to the audience, and most people (besides ted/robin shippers who will stand for anything as long as they get together, which is a very small and very weird part of the audience to begin with) would be seriously pissed. the freaking show runners even went out and gave interviews after s8 finale aired, "yes that is the mother". or when asked if there was ever a point where they wanted to make robin the mom, "no, that was never the story we wanted to tell, you dont see your best friends get engaged and spend 20 minutes at a bar and the first pretty girl you lay eyes on is the love of your life, that would be a criminal thing to do". or barney and robin right? "yeah, thats how we felt, we always knew it was going to be uncle barney AND aunt robin". you do your best to ignore it. why they keep comming back to it you ask? drama plain and simple, and because it gets him to that train station were his search will finally come to an end... and yes the whole thing is in fact carefully planned, look at all the foreshadowing from season 1. "it might not be me but one day you will make some lucky girl very happy, and im going to help you find her" - aunt robin (sry dont recall the episode, was season 1 though) or "and that reminds me of why i hang out with your uncle barney, i never ended up where i thought i wanted to end up (robin), but i always got a fantastic story out of it (himym)" - future ted (s1e3-sweet taste of liberty) or even “kids, funny thing about destiny. i thought i was destined to get that job, but i was wrong. my destiny was to stay in new york. because if i hadnt, i never would have met your mother." - future ted (s2e15-lucky penny) even future teds obsession with "everything happens for a reason" HINT HINT, barney and robin happened for a reason, hence the wedding band in which mom rocks the bass. teds creepy obsession with robin happened for a reason, it gets him to that train station, as i mentioned above.... i thought about it, trust me. god i feel like a broken record. 1.) they never moved in together - yes because they were so incompatible they couldnt even life together for one night. 2.) robin doesn't want kids''' - "i dont want kids, ive never wanted kids. and never, in a million years, will i want kids" - aunt robin 3.) they want different things - they still do, just because she warmed up to the idea of being married dosent mean they want the same things. (living a family life in westchester, that being the prime example here). 1.) finally moved in together - as friends, not as a couple. apples and oranges... 2.) she did want kids deep inside - its one thing not to want something, its another to be told you cant have it. "if im going to have anyones babies, i would have yours" that was before she fell for another men... 3.) she is open to the idea of marriage - i am just going to use the same argument here = just because she warmed up to the idea of being married dosent mean they want the same things. (living a family life in westchester, that being the prime example here). and if you are delusional enough to ignore what i just wrote, i have something else for you. i cant wait until they reveal how robin, 1.) was at the saint patricks day party and the appartment AT THE SAME TIME. (s3e12-no tommorw) 2.) secretly sneaked into teds econ 101 class. (s5e1-definitions) 3.) lived in the apartment and was cindys roommate, while secretly getting her econ degree AT THE SAME TIME. (s5e12-girls vs suits) 4.) was secretly a bass player over the years and of course playing bass AT HER OWN FREAKING WEDDING RECEPTION. (s8e13-band or dj?) 5.) was engaded and living with barney and AT THE SAME TIME dating a finance guy named louis and living in west 115th street in apartment 7A, still secretly getting her economics degree while being a big ass WWN news anchor. and of course only meet ted in 45 days from now and NOT 8 YEARS AGO in maclarens pub. (s8e20-the time travelers) I CANT FUCKING WAIT seriously... for the last time, and i am even going to use a quote for this, robin is... '''"NOT THE MAMA" - baby sinclair ted/robin was never a case of "will they or wont they" it has been explicitly ruled out since day one. GET.OVER.IT.ALREADY